The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part, a panel which by an operating mechanism is movable between a closed position in which it closes the roof opening and an open position in which the panel is moved rearwards to a position at least partially above a part of the stationary roof part behind the roof opening, wherein the operating mechanism comprises a rear moving assembly for guiding and supporting the panel, which rear moving assembly is provided with a lever for guiding and supporting the panel, which lever has a first end and a second end, wherein the lever can rotate around a first transverse axis at its first end, wherein the position of the first transverse axis can change by a movement substantially in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle along a first guide and wherein the second end of the lever at a second transverse axis is pivotally attached to a sliding member which in a sliding manner engages a track which is part of the panel.
It is noted that within the context of the present disclosure the “stationary roof part” also may be an adjacent part of the roof which can move independently, such as an adjacent panel with its own operating mechanism.
In a known open roof construction of such a type the panel generally is moved and guided by the rear moving assembly which cooperates with a rear part of the panel and by a forward mechanism (such as for example a combination of stationary curved track cooperating with a guide shoe fixed to a forward part of the panel) which both define elements of the operating mechanism (which, in addition, may comprise further elements, such as for example a drive member or slide which is responsible for activating the elements of the operating mechanism).
In known open roof constructions of such a type the opening dimension of the panel (the amount of the roof opening which will be freed in the open position of the panel) is limited by the minimum stability required for the panel in the open position. A major factor determining said stability is the stability of the rear moving assembly, and especially the stability at the sliding member. Such a stability mainly is determined by the stability of the lever.
One possible solution for providing sufficient stability when increasing the amount in which the panel frees the roof opening, would be to add a second, similarly shaped lever, such that two similar (in most cases mirror imaged) levers engage opposite sides of the sliding member. These two levers indeed can increase the stability, but it is a disadvantage that the additional lever interferes with parts of the open roof construction (such as parts of the operating mechanism).